


The Uncommon Girl

by liztrade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pre-Doomsday, TARDIS - Freeform, not so happy if you think about their future together, well kind of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He runs from himself. He's scared of the man he could be. But this girl from an ordinary place changes him for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uncommon Girl

The common girl was uncommon. She'd spent her whole life being part of the ordinary world. The dull, boring, predictable world. And she escaped it. She left her common life. She ran with him. She ran away in his blue box and they laughed. He took her to new worlds and old worlds. He saw the wonder in her eyes and lived again.

And he loved her. He fell in love with everything about the uncommon girl. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. She was brave. She was energetic. Her curiosity was contagious. She made him feel happy, and he hadn't been truly happy in years.

Still, he hadn't been sure how she had felt towards him. He was too old for her, and he looked it. Why would she love a 900-year-old alien with big ears and a big nose? There were other men that she could be with. She had her boyfriend, for instance. She even brought another man into the TARDIS, but that didn't last long. It was Captain Jack that worried him. He could never compete with him.

The night at the Bad Wolf Corporation changed it all. He sent the uncommon girl home to live her life. He sent her home because he loved her. He never expected to see her again, and he excepted his fate. But she came back. She came back to save him. She was filled with light and glory and wrath and rage. The uncommon girl saved the universe.

Yet the uncommon girl didn't know the consequence of her actions. She didn't know that she would die saving him. So he did what he had to do. He saved her. He saved her with a kiss, and the kiss brought her back. 

It was over as soon as it began. He had to change, he had to die. He had to say goodbye. He knew that it would be difficult, but he had no choice. There was nothing to be done but change. Change into a new man. Change from the fantastic man that he'd become because of her into something unknown. It would all be a mystery. There was way of knowing what he would look like or how he would act. And that frightened him. Would the uncommon girl still want to be with him after he changed? Would she still run with him? Or would she run away from him?

He changed into someone younger. Someone more eccentric. He was a new man. And he still loved her. And maybe, just maybe she loved him. The uncommon girl followed him across the sky. She was still brave, still so full of energy and life. But she wasn't his. Not yet. There was still the boyfriend back home. A journey into a parallel universe brought that to an end. Finally, he felt free to love her.

They traveled space and time, and they always saved the day. He believed in her and she in him. And that was all they needed. He knew that he should know better. He knew that while he could be her forever, she could never be his. He knew that it wouldn't last a lifetime. It simply couldn't be. But when he saw her smile, he could simply forget. Forget his past, forget his inevitable future. Forget the bad, forget the troubles, forget his loneliness. With the uncommon girl, he was never alone. 

“Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?”

The Doctor looked up. The uncommon girl was standing in front of him. Her eyes were puzzled, worried even. The Doctor leaned back in his chair. “I'm fine, Rose. Just thinking.”

“About what?” she asked, sitting down next to him.

The Doctor reached an arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze. “You.”

The uncommon girl smiled and her eyes sparkled. The Doctor grinned as well, sighing quietly as she leaned into him. When he was with her he was more than alright. With the uncommon girl, he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift to my friend, Carlie. Happy birthday, dearest! <3


End file.
